The Omen of the Gem
by Hi-again
Summary: Is there away to stop the prophecy. One that has been foreseen before the time of trigon and how is Beast boy involved. Pasts unravel and the story goes on.
1. The omen

Based on the Teen Titan's Episode the Prophecy. I don't own the Teen Titans and I'm sorry to my readers that I don't update as often as I should. This is going to be one of my best stories (with a plot line (and probably first lol... why did I just burn my self?)) Anyways I was just so moved by the episode Prophecy. Don't blame me for taking forever to update its not my job to write.

* * *

When Water, Rock, Outworld magic, Arts of the old and balance, Man's Great Magic surround the world and the with the connection between the past and present of our land and the Angel of Wrath's daughter in the cannon of the devil her true destiny will be awakened and shatter the Portal of The Devil.

A dark cloak figure read aloud this translation in the night by the rainy window of the gathering room. She could not get this old text completely figured out do to the fact it was ancient to the level of extinction and overkill. Only those who have connections with Great Forgot/Hidden African chiefs could ever fully translate it. What is the Outworld magic? Man's Great Magic? And what is the connection between Past and present? Does this even really apply to me?

In the shadows of the tower, unknown even to Raven, snuck the ever-elusive Beast Boy. Behind the wall, across the room to the couch, quickly to the ceiling, closer and closer coming to his prey. He then lowered himself setting up for a powerful pounce and then!

"Hey Beastboy" Raven said with a monotone. This sudden outburst made BB fall flat on his face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH", the changeling cried, "the narrator said you didn't know... How did you know it was me?"

"You knock a picture off the wall, you stepped on tofu while coming in making a squash sound, then a light bulb fell"

"Ya... but how did you know it was me?"

"I saw your reflection in the window" Beast Boy fell on his face again.

"What cha readin' ", the green boy gave his most overly cute face trying to get he to laugh but instead she smiled.

"How bout you take look," Raven meant for this to be a sign to go away or at least frighten him off with knowledge of old text.

"There's a smug on the book", beast boy then licked his thumb and wiped part of the page, "There Angela Roth..."

"HHHHHEEYYYYY don't do that this book could help us now go away" Beast boy quickly walked away as Raven cared to the book.

Beast boy left to his room when Raven thought about what he said

'Angela Roth'

* * *

Don't worry this Angela Roth isn't a new person in fact you've seen her on the show and yes this is her original name in the comic

Read and review, flames welcome.


	2. The Past

This is my quickest update ever (hurray free time summer). I don't own Teen titans and I'm happy this story is serious and only will max out to be a fluff but more toward the serious. Read review and enjoy (or else)

* * *

The night lay young as the Titans lay asleep except for two restless Teens. One at the TV room window and the other locked in their bedroom.

(Beast Boys Bedroom -haha it's not Raven in her room-)

'Why, why did I have to read that? Why didn't I just keep my past out of things? The past is only painful'.

Flashback

A boy and his parents were seen at the beach enjoying the sunrise (defiantly not Jump city, California). His parents, Mark and Marie, where settled in Upper Lamumba where they all live while his parents did research. While in this beautiful country, the child was bitten by a wild animal and contracted an ultra rare disease called Sakutia. Using drastic and desperate attempts to save the boy's life, the parents used an untested serum, which saved and changed him. It changed him green.

Flash forward a little bit

"Gar, NO! Step back!" the mother called to her son as he stepped toward the Black mamba that has now cause a threat to the both of them. Without even realizing his transformation, he thrashed the snake in combat. His mother did not blink as she stared at he now somewhat shorter son and he now stared as his taller mother. The boy then went to talk to her when he notices himself returning to normal height and his non-squeaky voice as well.

"Ma, what just happened?" the mother was speechless as she hugged he brave son. He did not realize what happened till she told the story to his father.

"... he turned into a mongoose?" Gar's father was shocked but not surprised.

"Yes, it was amazing," the boy's mother now showed her scientist side of her personality by showing interest instead of terror at this strange mutation.

"Is this true Gar?" the father couldn't believe this till he saw it.

"I don't know. I just fought the snake." their son didn't take this seriously or even oddly as he glanced around the room and out the window.

"HHmm this is odd," Mark thought to himself doing his best to come up with an answer when he notice son watching a monkey out the window. The instant he turned to look at his boy again there was a green monkey in his place.

Flash forward again

"We'll, just be half a hour away," Gar's Parents were going to go study the local marine life of Lamumba.

An intern researchist was Gar's babysitter when a message at the door was delivered a message. The intern was hurt by the message and wanted not to be the one to tell Gar. Gar's babysitter was a good friend of the Logan's and had to tell Gar of their deaths. After hearing of their devastating boating accident, Gar was taken to King Tawaba, chief of a local tribe and friend of his father, who raised him till he came to America.

End flashback

"Why did it have to happen to them? Why did Tawaba have to teach me his traditional language? The past just hurts?

TV Gathering Room

"Angela Roth," Raven was in a quiet stunned phase. This was the information she needed. Angela Roth was the formal name of Arella, Raven's mother. The book that lies in her hands was the answer to destroy the portal and more. Now was the task of figuring out what it meant was Raven's first thought. In the same instance and same importance to Raven, how did Beastboy read that?

* * *

Read and review flames are welcome (its the only way we learn people so except them) Oh and this story goes out to my buddies and sister who just graduated high school. I'll torture the freshman for you guys. 


	3. The Valley of the Devil

I am just a typing machine on this story. Anyways if this is the first time your reading this story start at the beginning where it says I don't own the Teen Titans or any of their capes. Read now review later. Flames accepted. Oh and someone asked me if this stuff was that happened really is Gar's story. Most of it is but not all the details are really clear from the source I got this all from so I'm not sure about Gar's babysitter.

* * *

"My scan-translator verified that BB was right," the gang, except for Beast boy, were surrounding Raven's book poking and probing it for answers while Cyborg continued talking, "that smug was a jelly stain". Raven was ready to go smack Beast boy up for be such a slob when then she saw Cy eating a jelly doughnut. She tossed a lamp at Cy's head and went to apologize to Beast boy.

'I wonder what he's doing?' Raven's newborn curiosity for Beast boy filled her strangely.

'Why am I even asking myself this stuff', she thought to herself,' how the heck did he know about the book, but that's not relevant to right now'.

"Beast Boy," she yelled into his room looking for him but he wasn't around.

Raven's journey soon brought her to Beast boy's new whereabouts. Centered on the roof of the building, was the object of her search. The boy sat their eyes closed chanting a deep, low cello chant. Smoke from nowhere surrounded him till the chanting stop. Everything stopped, as did the smoke when the boy turned to spot his spy.

5 minutes earlier Beastboy's point of view-

Our favorite fuzzy boy lies in his room wondering to himself what to do. Questions lead to more questions and it began to hurt his head. He had to think on the heavy matter at hands but couldn't clear his head.

"Well as Raven and Tawaba would say 'meditate it off'," BB did his best to think of his own solution but decided to follow others advice for now. Raven's word always inspired him but Tawaba, the man who raised him, taught him the secrets of Africa and he always listened to nature.

To the roof!-

"This seems like the best place to listen and meditate" he just smiled and sat down. "Now to find my center as Raven would say," the boy continued to talk to himself.

Chanting filled the air as the boy's eyes glazed over and filled into a trance. A vision came quickly and laid itself upon the boy as strange happenings circulated around him. Smoke engulfed him and the boy stood in a place so familiar to him. It was the Africa that he loved and yet it wasn't. Dark birds flocked above as a gorge rested below. A dead forest lay dominant about the canyon as it echoed silence. Light dimmed into the giant crack as Beastboy ventured below into it.

The birds flew by as the hours passed by to Gar as he almost reached the bottom. A tunnel shot into the wall of the great dead valley as if it was put there for a purpose. Stepping onto the pathway was harder than expected, as the boy almost collapsed when setting his feet down on the ground. As his legs brought him close to the temple like entrance, he was soon pulled away the same way he came, in a puff of smoke. The last thing he saw was Raven's symbol at the top of its pillars and archways

"Gar," a voice broke to him, " Gar wake up. Oh don't leave me just don't". The boy finally stirred when he heard roof tiles crack and that lovely voice cry.

"Raven?" the green changeling was rested down against the roof door when he awoke and saw her smile while tears on her face.

The demonically angelic beauty hugged him till he asked about her tears and was answered with," What tears? I wasn't crying. I stubbed my foot earlier," but her excuses fell on deaf ears as the boy was out cold again.

"Beast boy?"

* * *

I know my chapters are short but it's the only way I can type and really continue the story quickly. Read review and bring on the flames. 


	4. The Reason And Meaning

Hey I'm still writing so if you want to contact me for suggestions just write to I don't own the Titans so these probably wont be on the show. R&R Flames welcome.

* * *

A visitor came into the patient's room as the doctor stood there hovering over the boy.

"Is out green friend expired," the doctor ignored the visitor.

"He smells it but I think he still has some video games and tofuing left in him" Cyborg medical expert then continue checking him.

"BB", a giant finger tapped the medical wings patient as trying to wake him,"Hey look Cyborg is eating tofu!"

"Hu, No way!" the patient shot up so quickly he didn't realize that Cy was the one who said it.

"Reflexes, above normal but some brain damage is to far to calculate... That part is a hopeless cause." Cyborg continued to write down on his tiny clipboard.

"Ha Ha," the patient felt like biting off his head but was to weak to move, "my head just hurts and my legs are tired."

"From what? Running away from chores?" Dr. Cy tried to figure this all out but couldn't.

"No, from all the climbing." Beast boy snapped at him again.

"What climbing?" now cy started to think Beast Boy really did have some brain damage.

"Never mind," not wanting to be questioned by Cyborg anymore, "Where's Raven?"

"Here. Can I talk to Gar alone," Raven walked in carrying two books. Star and Cy knew Raven's last statement wasn't really a question so they step out of the room. She found a spot on the bed and sat there then opened the book. Beast boy just sat there, moved his hand by hers and listened.

"You could have been killed," Raven turned to a page that showed an advance technique of meditation, "you weren't suppose to read this or even attempt it without training!"

"I didn't read your stupid little book," he just sat there arms crossed like a stubborn child.

"Oh really then how did you know those chants? How did you get a vision," Beastboy didn't move. "See you couldn't have done it without this book and..." she was cut off this time by him strongly saying," I did not read your book". Raven was set off balance by his remark filled with strength and truth.

"How then?" she asked in a believing tone waiting for his answer.

"I knew it before I even meet the Titan's," he said this with an unusually cold face without turning his head to her, "I learned from a friend of my fathers. He was the guy that raised me after my parents died. He taught me to respect nature as it respects you. Never taught me anything that wasn't useful." Raven heard his story and walked over by the medical sink.

"That's an interesting story," she tried to sound happy in hearing it but her words came out sarcastically. Reaching in the sink where a wet washcloth sat at the bottom, she pulled it out. The heels of her shoes tapped on her way back to his side. Raven finally spoke up to break the silence, "What was it about?"

"What?" Beast boy replied not knowing if she really did know that there was one or not.

"Don't play dumb with me. The vision," dabbing his forehead with the cloth. He did eventually answer but was cut short by the alarm.

"Cyborg, Starfire! Get away from the door and lets check out the trouble at the bank." Robin startled the two eavesdroppers and went running to the T-car, "Raven well stay here and watch Beastboy as he recovers."

"Okay..." the two Titans followed in a slump because of disappointment, "AWW Gaflarbe!"

"I guess that gets rid of our unknown pest problem," Raven was shocked by the audience that gathered around the door like they expected something to happen, 'I wonder what they were thinking?'

"May we continue?" Ravens thoughts were cut off and she was then told Beastboy's tragic vision.

* * *

Read review and sorry about the wait I'm in summer school now so I'm sorry I started a story and cant quickly finish.

Flames welcome. Oh and if any people who read my stories play runescape say so in your next review because I play runescape.


End file.
